


Running Companions

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [224]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Post-Series, Running, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sight of the trio of powerful dogs should terrify her, but she watches them casually sit or sprawl out in the grass next to the road, tongues lolling out, and she starts to laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Companions

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 12 August 2016  
> Word Count: 614  
> Prompt: rebel  
> Summary: The sight of the trio of powerful dogs should terrify her, but she watches them casually sit or sprawl out in the grass next to the road, tongues lolling out, and she starts to laugh.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, approximately set ten weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I just have this mental image of Simone running along a dirt road with the hellhounds surrounding her. It came to me a while back, but I kept it in the back of my mind until it felt right to work with it. And now, here we are…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The grounds of the estate are larger than anything she's ever had the ability to explore freely without fear of danger or reprisals. She begins to take long runs along the drive up to the main road. If she's feeling particularly ambitious, she does a little cross country training out in the pastures, but keeps well away from the tree line. Ever since the shooting, since Sister Greta performed her exorcism on Damien while Veronica died in the woods, she's had a bit of an issue with the trees. She hasn't mentioned this to anyone; she's not entirely sure it's wise to admit to such a silly, superstitious fear at this point. Jacob's getting over his fear of the pool, so why can't she get over her thing with the woods?

She shakes her head and finishes dressing for an early morning run. Ann's out swimming laps in the pool before she starts her day. They have a tacit agreement to get up early and take advantage of the good weather before New York turns horrid for the winter. Pausing to stretch out by the pool this morning, she notices them skulking along the small stand of trees closest to the house. She both fears and respects them, depending on their proximity.

As she waves to Ann and pops in her earbuds, she starts up the drive. The playlist has been slowly perfected over these past couple months of running. It's different from what she's used in the past, but that's not really a surprise. Her iPod is filled with playlists for various activities. It takes nearly half a mile before she realizes she's being followed. The spike of adrenalin is enough to make her wish for a weapon, but this is private property, so she _should_ be safe. Slowing down to stretch slowly, she bends over to glance behind her. The sight of the trio of powerful dogs should terrify her, but she watches them casually sit or sprawl out in the grass next to the road, tongues lolling out, and she starts to laugh.

"So you've decided to join me, have you?" she asks softly as she stands and turns to face them. One of the dogs stands and pads toward her, and she holds out a hand, palm down, before she realizes what she's doing. Eyes wide, she watches as the dog sniffs, then delicately swipes its tongue along the back of her hand. "Well, hello there. I guess I pass muster for you then, is that it? What about your friends here? Or do they do whatever you decide as the pack alpha?"

The dog lets out a soft whiffle, at which point the other two get to their feet and come closer, flanking the alpha. Each smells and offers the same delicate lick of her hand, which makes her smile. She studies them for a long moment.

"You three should probably have names, but I don't think that's my decision to make, is it?" When she gets no answer, as she expects, she laughs. "And now I'm talking to you like you'll answer me. That's enough of that. Let's get this run over with, shall we?"

She turns around, adjusts the volume on her iPod, and starts off again. The trio of dogs begins to run behind her, but in a matter of minutes, the alpha is out a few yards in front of her, while the other two flank her at a comfortable distance. The fear-based adrenalin spike gives way to the comfortable aches and pains of the run, and then she relaxes more as she realizes just how much more enjoyable the run is with running mates.


End file.
